martianmanhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Background File:Martian Manhunter Background.jpg Background color is 660066. - Doomlurker 20:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New user Well, i guess i might be able to help him out. just the other day he asked to become an admin on my Gotham Knights site. im going to tell him no, and see if he does some good editing work i might let him become a staff member, but im not sure. speaking of wich, would you like to be a staff member on my site? dont worry about getting on that often, but i think you deserve some authority on that site just let me know yes or no, and what title you would like. but back to the new user, i'll be happy to monitor hom closely, but he doesnt have my full trust yet, he misused some rollback privilages also on the Ben 10 wiki, wich makes me even more cautious. Later! -- Sonic New user Hey, well, trying to be nice, i told him that he could edit my gotham knights wiki, but only put some info on some of the characters pages. i also told him that if he did anything like he did to your user page, he would be blocked. as for you being a staff member on my site, i know that you wont get on much, actually, when i created it i had planned on it being a site for me to work on in my free time, but when i became a staff member on both flash and batman sites i became really buisy and even i have almost no time to get on it anymore. but anyway, even though you wont be on much, i can give you the title of Editing Consultant, or something like that if you prefer. heres what that job would include: it would be mainly a title of authority, but if i need anything such as the featured article, you can help me with it. basically you would only need to get on if i needed help with something. does that sound alright? and checkThe Flash 9. i finished the synopsis finally! sorry it took so long -- Sonic TheBen10Mazter Hey Rod, sorry i havent got #12 written yet. i'll definantly get to that tpmmorow. ive been really buisy. hey, whats the deal with everything going on with TheBen10Mazter over on Flash wiki. he comepletely blanked out both his talk page and his user page, and it seems like theres been some dialog between the two of you. what was said? did you block him or something? Seems like things have been hecktic in the last 24 hours? -- Sonic Wow Wow! that is crazy! and at this point i wouldnt blame you if you never made him a staff member, regardless of how well he does in the future. and i would suggest that if he does one more thing like that, you should block him. he has gotten way out of controll. now ive got to figure out how to handel this on my site! im pretty sure that hes ruined his chances on becoming a staff member on my site. just the other day, he got mad at me for making you a staff member. and when i explained to him that i needed some fellow authority on that site, and told him that you have some specific jobs, he left the wiki and quit talking to me. this user has gotten way out of hand. and by the way, what do you think about getting rid of all of our messages regarding him on this site. if he ever visits mine, or your talk page on this site, he may report us to the wiki staff for, "talking bad about another user behind their back" or something like that. even though we have done nothing wrong, there is just no telling how he would take it. just let me know if you think we should delete the messages. anyway, about the flash, im going to get # 12, and some flashpoint stuff done in a few hours but unfortionetly, i cant at this very second as i am only able to get on long enough to respond to any messages i had, and then get off, so, i'll talk to you later! -- Sonic Hi Hi, I hope we can put all the events behind us and I wish your wikis good luck, Im doing pretty good with my own wiki, the Ben 10 wiki. So good luck with your wikis. Bye. I hope we can still keep us updated, nothing more. Thank you. --TheBen10Mazter 01:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) PS: I hope you have good luck with your DC wikis. So how are you doing with your wikis? TheBen10Mazter 21:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my wiki is good too. TheBen10Mazter 21:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Glenn Gammeron You might want to check this article because it isn't written in proper English. A lot that is written doesn't make sense grammatically or at all. - Doomlurker 22:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mister Terrific I was looking at the previews for upcoming comics and saw Mr. Terrific and found his main page on here so maybe as well as Grifter, Mr. Terrific should be put on here as well? - Doomlurker 16:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Graphic Novels Same as you really, although it'll probably be quite a while before I get all of them/any of them. I'd like to read most of them but there are so many of them that I just don't see it happening anytime soon. - Doomlurker 22:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog I've posted the blog, fairly short though. Also, found out Hawkgirl will be appearing in Earth 2 #3. Not sure which version yet though, which I will probably do a Hawkman blog next. - Doomlurker 23:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC)